


Five Reasons Why Nico di Angelo is a Bad Boy (but not to Percy)

by felinesandbeanies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I look appealing?”</p>
<p>Percy smirked at the sight of his boyfriend wearing his infamous leather jacket on top of his white shirt and knee-ripped jeans. “You still look like the bad boy who stuttered when he asked me out to prom when we were in high school.” </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>When Nico di Angelo is considered a bad boy, but Percy can barely see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Why Nico di Angelo is a Bad Boy (but not to Percy)

“Do I look appealing?”

Percy looked up from his laptop, he’s been consumed by an essay he has to get done and the only reason why he’s so into it is because it’s related to marine biology, to look at his boyfriend. He smirked at the sight of him wearing his leather jacket on top of his white shirt and knee-ripped jeans. “You still look like the bad boy who stuttered when he asked me out to prom when we were in high school.” 

Nico glared at him before he cracked a smile. “That’s nice coming from a fish boy who cried during Lion King.” He coughed. “You still do.” 

“It’s heartbreaking,” Percy pouted. 

Nico snorted. “Sure.” 

“Where are you going? Why do you look great?” Percy asked, his eyes widening a bit. “Are you going to cheat on me?” 

“Percy, we’ve been dating since eleventh grade, I don’t think I’d cheat on you now or ever,” Nico said. He looked away to confirm that yes they’ve been dating since they were eleventh grade (it would’ve been since tenth grade but they were still tiptoeing around their feelings) and now they’re in second year college and living together so that makes it four years (more or less). They were lucky to find an apartment in the middle of the schools they’ve picked for college.

“Statistics says you’re wrong,” Percy deadpanned. 

“Yes wow how did you know? I _am_ cheating on you,” Nico said and then shook his head. “I won’t ever cheat on you, Percy. I’m still lost in your eyes.” 

Percy rolled his eyes, accepting his answer for now. “So, where are you going?” 

“I’m going to try and see if Ms. Summers can push my grade a little higher,” Nico winked. Percy gave him a look that ‘really?’. “You know I suck at culinary.” 

“You bake and cook for me,” Percy said exasperatedly. “ _And_ I’m not dead.” 

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s different, Percy.” 

“Different how.” 

“Well I do them for someone I actually care about and not a stupid grade.” 

“Go away.” 

“Per--” 

“Why are you still standing there? Go make Ms. Summers wet.” 

Nico rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at his long term lover, he pecked Percy’s lips before he began to make his way out. “I won’t cheat on you with Ms. Summers.” 

“You better fucking not or else I will drown you in flour.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t forget we’re going to go out with some of my friends.” 

“Okay. Should I change?” 

“No.”

“Okay.”

 

 

 

Percy and Nico made it to a little restaurant called “Elysium” which was a one and a half hour drive filled with Neil Diamond hit songs as well as sudden bursts of Spice Girls’ ‘wannabe’. Listen, it was a long day of stress, work, and school so it was about time they released their pent up anger through some healthy head banging tunes...or something. 

“Have I met them before?” Nico asked. 

Percy shrugged. “Meh.” 

“How specific of you, boyfriend,” Nico snorted. He still liked calling Percy his boyfriend. “Will they even like me?” 

“That’s okay,” Percy reassured. “That means there’s more for me.” 

“Idiot.” 

“Percy, over here,” a girl called out, hands waving in the air. 

“Hi, guys,” Percy greeted once they were near the table. “This is my boyfriend, Nico. Nico, these are Grover, Juniper, Annabeth, and Luke.” 

“Hi,” Nico said, giving them a half smile that came off as his signature smirk. He backtracked a bit and pulled on Percy’s shirt sleeve. “Perce, I think I need to fix my parking.” 

“Do you want me to order for you?” Percy asked. 

“Yeah, you know what I want anyway,” Nico shrugged before walking off. A few seconds later, Percy called a waiter over and ordered for himself and his boyfriend.

“Percy,” Juniper called, voice hushed. “You never told us that your boyfriend was a bad boy.” 

Percy snorted. “Yeah, sure, a _bad boy_.”

* * *

**He’s soft (on the inside) [no one knows that]**

Percy lounged around half naked in his sweatpants as he ate pizza and watched a documentary about slaves taken from Africa. It’s for a history exam at the end of the week and god knows he’d rather watch it than read it. He jumped a bit when he heard knocking. He wasn’t expecting anyone. 

He paused the documentary, cringing slightly because it was a scene that concerned whips and chains, before he went to the door. He held his breath when he found Nico di Angelo in his doorway, bloody and hunched forward. “Nico.” 

“Hi,” Nico said, looking up. He made his way inside Percy’s dorm room and sat on the sofa. 

Percy’s lips were pressed into a thin line. He was holding the first aid kit he kept near the doorway because Nico coming to him with wounds is not new to him. “It’s sophomore year and you just can’t seem to get out of fights.” 

Nico looked away, suddenly finding Percy’s paused documentary interesting. Percy sighed and kneeled down. He cleaned the wound on the corner of lip and then moved on to his cheek. “Was it worth it?”

When Percy moved on to Nico’s knuckles, he heard the Italian speak. “They said it was reasonable for you to be dumb because your brother is in a mental institution.” Nico noticed Percy pausing from cleaning his knuckles before he shook his head and continued. 

“He had his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and he didn’t receive enough oxygen,” Percy shrugged as if it didn’t burn to say it. “It has nothing to do with genetics.”

Nico stared at him, notes that his eyes became glassy. He’s not guilty for beating the guy up until he lost consciousness. He faked innocence by calling his friends and making them pick the asshole up. “It was worth it.” 

Percy looked up and gave him a half smile. “Don’t fight my battles, idiot.” 

“You’re my friend,” Nico said firmly. “And I will defend you all I want. I know you’d do the same if they said something about Bianca.” 

“Well at least don’t get into a fight for a week...please?” 

“I’ll try.”

 

 

 

“Oh fuck off not again,” Percy groaned when Nico returned again after five hours. “Are you trying to set a record?” 

Nico grinned sheepishly. “It was worth it.” 

“I told you--” Percy was cut off with a sound. “Is that a--is that a puppy?” 

“Some assholes were kicking and throwing him around so I had to save him,” Nico explained. He went in Percy’s dorm and then sat on the couch, the puppy was still cradled in his arms. 

“Puppies aren’t even allowed here,” Percy said exasperatedly. 

“But he has no other home,” Nico pouted, batting his eyelashes.

Percy paused. “We get to name him Pico now wait here while I get a bowl of water and leftover grilled chicken.” 

Percy came back seconds later with a bowl of water and another bowl of shredded chicken. He set it on the floor and then took Pico from Nico’s arms. “Hey, buddy. I’m Percy and I’m going to take care of you, alright?” 

Percy sat beside Nico and watched Pico drink the water, obviously thirsty. “So..why Pico?” 

“Oh,” Percy blushed. “It’s a combination of our names.”  
Nico blushed and coughed. “So...uh have you studied for history yet?” 

 

**He cares (a lot)**

 

Percy was in front of his locked, checking his schedule so that he knows which books to take. It’s been a particularly boring break, but he’s not complaining at all, he’s just glad he’s not sitting in his english class because god knows he can’t understand a _thing_. He saw a small crowd piling up ten feet away and he shrugged before joining them as well. 

“You...you’re rejecting me?” A girl screeched. 

The boy who wore a leather jacket shrugged. “That’s what ‘no’ means, right?” 

“How _dare_ you, Nico di Angelo,” the blonde girl said, frown eminent on her face. 

Nico shrugged. “I don’t like you.” 

“You... _you_ are a narcissistic asshole who can’t seem to care about anything or anyone but yourself,” she said. “You don’t even care about the fact that I’m crying right now.” 

Percy observed the boy called Nico di Angelo and he saw it. He saw the twinkle of indifference in his eyes. He knows that look, he’s seen it in the mirror all the time. “You got me, I’m a heartless asshole. I’m late for class now, bye.” 

He didn’t know what compelled him to follow the boy, but he did. He was subtle about it. Nico told the girl he was late for class, but he’s going to the football field. Percy watched him sit down on the bleachers. Percy should have walked away, but his legs took him to the boy anyway and he’s never felt such betrayal from his own body. 

“Do you want some chocolate?” Percy asked, offering his twix bar.

Nico stared at him skeptically before taking it. “Thank you...I guess.” 

“It’ll make you feel better after what she said,” Percy shrugged. 

“What makes you think I give one shit about what the girl says,” Nico snorted. Percy spotted it again, the twinkle of indifference. 

“Your eyes, cool guy,” Percy said, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I have english and if I’m late Ms. Lyca might make me recite Sonnet 18 and god knows I can’t read to save my life.” 

“That’s rude,” Nico grunted. “I don’t know your name. What if this is drugged and they asked me who offered it to me?” 

“First of all, I don’t do drugs. I’m waiting ‘til college,” Percy snorted. “Also, my name is Percy Jackson.” 

Oddly enough, that’s how they met. 

 

 

Junior year and they’re _finally_ dating. They entered the hallways hand in hand and a smile on their faces although Nico tried to hide it behind his smirk. They stopped walking when the same blonde girl all those years ago stood in front of them, hands on her hips. Nico rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “What do you want?” 

“I wanted to congratulate my favorite faggot couple,” she said, tone sugar coated yet venomous. “So that’s why you rejected me, you were too busy with him.” 

“You love making a scene don’t you?” Nico snorted. 

She shrugged. “What’s it to you, faggot?” 

Percy looked at Nico and frowned, there’s the twinkle again. He hid it so well, but he can’t hide it from Percy. “Faggot isn’t even offensive, it’s just realistic. If you’ll excuse me, I have to fuck my _boyfriend_ in the janitor’s closet now oh wait...your new boyfriend might be in there waiting for your infamous hand job.” 

“That’s low,” she sneered, watching Nico walk away. 

Percy stared at him then looked back at her. “If it makes you feel better, we met because of you. Cheers.” 

Percy walked away, he knew where to find Nico and sure enough there he was...sitting on the bleachers. Percy approached him, hit by a pang of deja vu. “Do you want some chocolate?” 

Nico gave him a knowing smile. “Thank you...I guess.” 

 

**.......................**

“Good morning, Percy,” the ever famous Italian voice said and of course the only person who can ever own that voice is his boyfriend of two months. 

Percy turned around, and instantly went slack-jawed. “Are you...are you--” 

“Yes I am wearing a skeleton onesie,” Nico said stoically. 

“Why?” Percy chuckled. 

“I forgot to do my laundry okay?” He sighed. “Junior year isn’t exactly a piece of cake and--what the hell are you doing?” 

“Hugging you,” Percy said, burying his face in the crook of Nico’s neck. “You’re so soft.” 

“If you were someone else, I would beat you up,” Nico deadpanned. 

Percy snorted. “Yeah sure, bad boy.” 

“I _am_ a bad boy.” 

“Ssh.” 

“Ugh _dad_ stop, you’re embarrassing me.” 

“Yeah sure why not call me ‘daddy’?” 

“You’re gross.” 

“Love you too, bad boy.” 

 

**He’s romantic when he’s not trying (not so romantic when he tries to be)**

 

“Are you even watching?” Percy asked, looking down to observe Nico’s face which was half buried in his chest. He paused the movie and pulled away. “Come on, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Nico asked, not making eye contact. 

“You usually say the lines to this movie,” Percy pointed out. 

“Well maybe I’m tired,” Nico said, voice tight. He looked up, eyes immediately locking with sea green ones. He sighed in defeat. “I’m romantic...right?”  
Percy burst out laughing. “Is that all?” 

“I’m serious,” Nico whined. 

“Come on, Nico,” Percy grinned. “You know Annabeth was just joking about it.” 

Nico pouted. “You’re not answering the question.”

“Well yeah you are, but I’m the romantic one in this relationship,” Percy shrugged. 

“Come on I’ve been just as romantic as you.” 

“Sex and cooking for me doesn’t count.” 

“Fuck off.” 

 

 

“I’m home--oh what in the world. Percy stared at the trail of rose petals and candles on the floor. He made a mental note to put them all out once he sees what’s at the end of the trail. “ _So_ romantic, love.” 

Percy found Nico at the end of the trail holding an item wrapped in blue wrapping paper. “I tried really hard.” 

“I see that,” Percy said, smiling fondly. 

“Uh here,” Nico said, handing him the package. Percy immediately opened it and tried to act happy when he saw what it was. “I remember we were in a bookstore and you told me you wanted that cause it was you favorite book as a kid.” 

“Thanks,” Percy said, mentally kicking himself when he saw the smile fade from Nico’s face. 

“You don’t like it,” Nico frowned. 

“It’s not that,” Percy sighed. “It’s just...when we saw it in the bookstore I told you about how it was my favorite and then...I bought it.” 

Nico sat on the bed, defeated. “Why do I even try?” 

“I think it’s thoughtful,” Percy said sincerely. He kissed the crown of Nico’s head. “I’m glad you remember the things I tell you.”

“Of course I do,” Nico frowned. “But I just wanted to be romantic at least for a night.” 

“It doesn’t matter if you’re romantic or not.” 

“Wait here,” Nico said, walking out the room. A few seconds later he returned with a big box filled with things. “See? Look at the things you did for me.” 

“What?” 

“The sunflower you left in my locker back in eleventh grade just because, the ten letters you sent me when you were in a farm with no internet and signal, the wrapper of the twix bar you gave me when we first met, and the fucking skeleton stuffed toy you won for me in the town fair.” 

“What are those pictures?” Percy leaned in and took them. They were all pictures of Percy doing random stuff. There was one of him laughing, swimming, looking at paintings, and even sleeping. They were all candid. 

“Oh...I printed them because I don’t know. You just look perfect when you’re not even trying,” Nico huffed. 

Percy hugged his boyfriend tightly. “That’s so romantic, bad boy.” 

 

**He’s a shit person to everyone except one person**

 

It was a snowy day outside and the perfect day for the school’s heater to break. Percy was heavily relying on the school’s heater when he realized that all of his warm outfits were in the wash because of course it’s also laundry day. Who the hell even thought about laundry day? Whatever, high school is stupid.

He sat in his first class, hugging himself and mentally preparing himself for scientists to discover him a few years from now and name him The Little Student That Could because god knows he’s trying to pass twelfth grade, but this may be his end. “I am going to die.” 

“Good morning, mio bello,” Nico said. 

Percy looked up. “I’m dying.” 

Nico snorted. “Good morning indeed.” 

“Laundry day and a visit from Chione does not mix,” Percy said, teeth chattering a bit.  
“Well here, mio bello,” Nico said, removing his leather jacket and placing it around Percy’s shoulders. “Knock yourself out.” 

“What about you?” Percy asked. 

Nico shrugged. “The fiery passion in my soul will keep me warm.” 

“You’re such a fucking loser,” Percy said, wearing the jacket. He drowned in the scent of Nico’s aftershave and mint. “Thanks.” 

“Hey, Nico,” Drew called out. “I’m cold too.” 

“Well damn have some common sense next time and bring a jacket,” Nico said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

“Dude, that is totally a ba--” Juniper pinched Grover to shut up him up.

“What did you order for me?” Nico asked, sitting down beside his boyfriend. 

“Coke, pumpkin soup, and chicken burger with gravy on the side,” Percy said. 

“Nice,” Nico grinned. “Oh hey you look cold here you forgot your jacket in the car.” 

“Thanks.” Juniper and Grover exchanged looks and hid their smile by taking a sip of their water.

 

 

Late at night when they were both in bed, the couple was watching an episode of Game of Thrones and when it ended Nico buried himself in Percy’s chest and yawned. “Good night, Percy.” 

“Good night, bad boy.”


End file.
